A New Beginning
by snazzybaby
Summary: Jack Strong takes on the life of a farmer in Forget-Me-Not-Valley after his Father passes away. Here you will read about life, getting to know everyone and everything about him.


**A/N: **_Alright, so I plan on making this a fanfic with other chapters and stuff. I'm really hoping this is gonna work out the way I hope! I plan on updating every three days, for now at least. If I start getting really into it I may stretch updates to a week. Please review kindly. I am aware I make spelling and grammatical errors, so don't be afraid to point them out to me! :) Try not to be too harsh, though. I'm the type of person who gets really bothered by harsh words and such, and it may cause me to never write again (and it's something I really like to do). I hope you all enjoy it! -Alex_

Forget-Me-Not-Valley was a quiet and peaceful place. Everyone living there was extremely kind and welcoming. They made new neighbours feel wanted and right at home. They all got along well with one another, and ensured that their Valley was well kept and quiet.

Joseph Strong was a man with a huge heart. He was a farmer in the Valley, he had both crops and animals on his farm, and he was very good at it. He was a loving and caring man, always willing to help others in the Valley. No one in the Valley had a bad thing to say about the man. He would let the children in the Valley come visit his farm whenever they pleased, they always enjoyed visiting the animals, getting to pet them and feed them with bright smiles on their faces. They would help him harvest crops and box them up for shipping, and they would even gather small things such as flowers and mushrooms from around the Valley for selling to Van, a man who travels from town to town buying and selling many different things.

One late Winter night, shortly after Christmas, Mr. Strong sadly had passed away. It was quite unexpected, and everyone in the Valley was very upset over his passing. He had passed away in his sleep, the doctors say it was from old age. Mr. Strong's best friend, Takakura, who lived in a his own house on his farm, was the one hurt the most out of anyone in the Valley. He would always assist the older man, and ensure that he had everything he needed to have a successful farm. Takakura knew himself that there was no way he could ever take over My. Strong's farm, so he decided the best thing to do was to call Mr. Strong's son, Jack, to take over.

Several weeks later, Jack had all his belongings moved to the Valley, and he was about to take over the farm. Takakura had sold all the animals so Jack could start fresh, but left one cow there for him. The cows name was Beth. It gave a fair bit of milk a day, enough for Jack to get by at first. Takakura showed him around the Valley, got him to meet everyone, and showed him where all the tools were. Jack was nervous and anxious. He had no idea what he was doing, and he didn't want to disappoint anyone in the Valley. Takakura assured him not to worry, and to just start off and be sure to be kind to everyone. Jack had full intentions in doing so.

After about two weeks, Jack was getting the hang of it all. He had Beth the cow, Champ the dog, and Cluck the chicken. He was loving it so far, and he was happy he accepted taking over the farm.

One day he was out in the fields, tending to his crops when he heard quiet footsteps come up from behind him. He turned to see a pretty woman standing behind him with a smile and a basket in her hands. Thinking back to when Takakura introduced him to everyone, he tried hard to remember her name. Casey? Selena? He decided to stop before he hurt himself trying to remember. He smiled at her, and removed his gloves, extending one hand towards her. "Ah, hi. I'm Jack."

She took his hand with a smile and shook it gently. "I'm C-Celia." He continued to smile at her, letting go of her hand and nodding. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Celia." He felt himself blush slightly, but hoping she didn't notice. "So, uh, what brings you here, Celia?" He left his field and motioned for her to walk with him towards the shade. Summer had arrived and it was already really warm outside. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, then leaned up against the chicken coop.

"Oh, I just f-figured it'd be nice to come meet you officially. I-I also made you some blueberry muffins, I h-hope you like them." Celia handed the basket to him, smiling kindly at him. He grinned and accepted the basket, opening the top of it to peek inside. "Man, they look delicious! Thank you very much Celia. Um, would you like to come inside for one? It's kinda hot out here and I'd hate for one of us to get heat stroke!" She shook her head. "No no, it's fine, I didn't intend to disrupt your work. I must get g-going." She started to back away, grinning at him. "Ah, are you sure? I don't mind at all. I need a break anyway, and it'd be nice to get to know you a little better. I haven't gotten much of a chance to do that yet..." Jack had a look of hope in his eyes, something Celia couldn't resist. She pressed her lips together, then nodded. "A-Alright, if you say so." He smiled at her, leading her inside where they would sit at his table and get to know one another a little better.

**A/N: **_So this is it for now! I'm sorry if it's a little plain or dumb, I promise it'll get more exciting. Next chapter will be them talking, you'll get to know more about Jack. I have lots planned out for future chapters and I do intend on publishing them, so please leave a review for me so I can improve! Like I said, I know I don't have the best grammar and spelling, sorry about that, please don't make me feel foolish for doing this at all! :) Thanks to anyone who reads/reviews! -Alex_


End file.
